Various tools have been developed for downhole cutting or severing of casing strings in wellbores, and for cutting or milling window sections in casing strings. Generally, such tools have comprised a main body with multiple hinged arms or blades, which are rotated outwardly into contact with the casing (by hydraulic or other means) when the tool is in position downhole. U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,155 is an example of this type of downhole cutting tool. Usually, fluid is pumped down through the drillstring and through the tool to actuate the mechanism and rotate the blades outward. Once the blades are rotated outwardly, rotation of the drillstring (and tool) causes the cutting surfaces on the blades to cut through the casing string. Fluids are pumped through the system to lift the cuttings to the surface. Known tools, however, cannot efficiently cut or sever multiple, cemented-together casing strings, and in particular cannot efficiently cut “windows” in such strings; by the term “window” is meant the cutting or milling of a section (e.g. 20′) of the casing string, as opposed to simply severing same.
In many tools, the blades comprise some form of hardened cutting material, e.g. carbide, to provide the actual cutting surface, such material being much harder than the casing being cut. However, known designs of cutters have various shortcomings in design.